Astral Epiphany
by ghostesez
Summary: Jack discovers Danny secret, so they have a father & son bonding moment as a result.


**A/N: A continuation of my reposts from AO3.**

* * *

It had been three hours now. Three hours since he saw his own son transform into his most-hated nemesis behind the Nasty Burger. Three hours since he stood agape, watching his nemesis flying off to a ghost fight. Three hours since his ex-nemesis disappeared, his son emerging just seconds later. Three hours since Jack Fenton's life was turned upside-down.

He hadn't said anything to Maddie or Jazz or even Danny since then. He waited in silence through the ride home, through dinner, through the evening news, and even through everyone's nightly rituals before bedtime. Maddie, however, was being the chatty one that evening. She kept pestering him, asking if he was okay and asking what was wrong. Each time he nodded or shrugged, hoping to get her off his back. Eventually, she gave up and went off to bed. He wanted to talk to Danny before discussing what he'd seen with anyone else.

Jack sat in silence and darkness on the large couch in the living room waiting for everyone to turn in for the evening. The television had long-since been turned off, but Jack barely noticed. Gathering enough courage, Jack headed upstairs. He took a quick right at the top and stopped in front of his son's bedroom door. It was slightly ajar- no more than an inch. Jack hesitantly knocked, careful not to pry it open more. There was no response. Jack gingerly pushed the door open to illuminate a darkened room with the light from the hallway. It was empty of life with Danny nowhere to be found. On the ceiling, a few dulled glow-in-the-dark stars could be seen stuck above his bed.

Jack immediately knew where his son was. It was a clear Saturday night, after all, and both Sam and Tucker were out of town for the weekend. Jack vaguely remembered Danny having mentioned so at dinner. It only took a moment for Jack to make his way up to the Ops Center, but it felt like an eternity to the seasoned ghost hunter. Once in the Ops Center, Jack headed up the ladder and pushed open the trapdoor which led to the roof. He peered out into the warm, summer night. He found Danny perched dangerously close to the edge, sitting with his legs crossed and a small notebook in his lap. There were thousands of star out that night, twinkling in the urban sky. The boy was scribbling madly in the notebook as Jack approached.

"Hey, Dad," Danny said, not looking up.

"Hello, Danny-boy," Jack croaked. He glanced down at the notebook and realized that it was covered in sprawling star charts and graphs. "Can I join you?"

Danny looked up at his father, suspiciously. "Sure, Dad. What's wrong?"

Jack sighed, taking a seat next to his son as he glanced up at the stars of the evening. He had many false starts before beginning, "Danny, I saw something today that I'm not sure what to think of. I want you to be perfectly honest with me, okay?"

"Uh, sure, Dad," Danny shifted uncomfortably, setting aside the notebook.

"Danny, this afternoon I saw you transform into Phantom. I'm not sure how that's possible, but all I want to know is… is… did I see that correctly?"

Jack saw a quick look of fear wash over his son's face, followed almost immediately by defeat. His son sighed, "Yeah…"

"How-?"

"I don't know the science behind it, okay? That's just how it is."

"When did this happen?"

"You remember that lab accident I had? The one when the portal started mysteriously working? Yeah, it wasn't so mysterious. I was inside when I turned it on, it zapped me with what I guess was electrical ectoplasm or maybe the electricity came before the ectoplasm or maybe it was the other way around…" Danny trailed off. "I guess my point is… it was then. I've been this way ever since. I'm half-ghost, I guess."

"You've been Phantom this entire time?"

"Yes, and before you start, all the bad things that you and Mom think I've done- well, I have a good explanation for all of them. I swear I didn't do any of it on purpose. I jus-"

"Danny," Jack said, reaching an arm around his son. "How come you never told us?"

"I… I guess I was always intending to at some point. Near the beginning I just couldn't find the right time. After that, I was always a bit off-put by you and Mom talking about destroying and dissecting ghosts that I guess I was just too scared to say anything. I didn't want to disappoint you."

"Oh, Danny-boy," Jack pulled his son in for a hug. "We would never harm you. Ever. You have to believe that. Ghost, boy, or something in-between, you are our son. Nothing will ever change that, and nothing will ever change our love for you. We love you, Danny. I love you. More than you realize, and no amount of ectoplasm can change that."

Danny pulled out of the bear hug with a small sniffle. Eyes puffy, he squeaked, "I love you too, Dad."


End file.
